IIn schistosomiasis, the pathology resulting from chronic infection is predominantly induced by the host immune response to parasite eggs that are laid, in the case of Schistosoma mansoni, in the portal venous system and subsequently trapped in the liver and intestine. The egg induced granulomatous response eventually triggers significant liver fibrosis, which is the primary cause of chronic morbidity and mortality. Our work is focused on elucidating the mechanisms of granulomatous inflammation and fibrosis. Progress was made in the following areas:&#8232;&#8232; 1) IL-13 is required for immunity to many helminth infections. IL-13 signals via the type-II IL-4 receptor, a heterodimeric receptor of IL-13R&#945;1 and IL-4R&#945;, which is also used by IL-4. IL-13 also binds to IL-13R&#945;2, but with much higher affinity than the type-II IL-4 receptor. Binding of IL-13 to IL-13R&#945;2 has been shown to attenuate IL-13 signaling through the type-II IL-4 receptor. However, molecular determinants that dictate the specificity and affinity of mouse IL-13 for the different receptors are largely unknown. Here, we used high-density overlapping peptide arrays, structural modeling, and molecular docking methods to map IL-13 binding sequences on its receptors. Predicted binding sequences on mouse IL-13R&#945;1 and IL-13R&#945;2 were in agreement with the reported human IL-13 receptor complex structures and site-directed mutational analysis. Novel structural differences were identified between IL-13 receptors, particularly at the IL-13 binding interface. Notably, additional binding sites were observed for IL-13 on IL-13R&#945;2. In addition, the identification of peptide sequences that are unique to IL-13R&#945;1 allowed us to generate a monoclonal antibody that selectively binds IL-13R&#945;1. Thus, high-density peptide arrays combined with molecular docking studies provide a novel, rapid, and reliable method to map cytokine-receptor interactions that may be used to generate signaling and decoy receptor-specific antagonists that could be used to block schistosomiasis-induced liver fibrosis. 2) Despite effective chemotherapy to treat schistosome infections, re-infection rates are extremely high. Resistance to reinfection can develop, however it typically takes several years following numerous rounds of treatment and re-infection, and often develops in only a small cohort of individuals. Using a well-established and highly permissive mouse model, we investigated whether immunoregulatory mechanisms influence the development of resistance. Following Praziquantel (PZQ) treatment of S. mansoni infected mice we observed a significant and mixed anti-worm response, characterized by Th1, Th2 and Th17 responses. Despite the elevated anti-worm response in PBMC's, liver, spleen and mesenteric lymph nodes, this did not confer any protection from a secondary challenge infection. Because a significant increase in IL-10-producing CD4+CD44+CD25+GITR+ lymphocytes was observed, we hypothesised that IL-10 was obstructing the development of resistance. Blockade of IL-10 combined with PZQ treatment afforded a greater than 50% reduction in parasite establishment during reinfection, compared to PZQ treatment alone, indicating that IL-10 obstructs the development of acquired resistance. Markedly enhanced Th1, Th2 and Th17 responses, worm-specific IgG1, IgG2b and IgE and circulating eosinophils characterized the protection. This study demonstrates that blocking IL-10 signalling during PZQ treatment can facilitate the development of protective immunity and provide a highly effective strategy to protect against reinfection with S. mansoni.